Jellypus
280px|Caption = Artwork of Jellypus}} Jellypus H. Inkerson is a chicken eating, conspicuous, anthropomorphic, 20 year old, blue octopus. He has three brothers (who are octopi) and a human sister. Jellypus also has a love interest in Rainbow Dash and holds a grudge against Haruhi Suzumiya, because she insulted him. He lives with his best friend, Chickeon The Eagle, of whom accompanies him on his many adventures where they help cartoon characters like Spongebob Squarepants and Woody Woodpecker. He hates South Park, allegedly stating that he will destroy it, and seems to have a strong rivalry with Poisonberry. His catchphrase is "Don't stretch it, bro.". In M.U.G.E.N, Jellypus has been created by TIS2012 and Mugenfan, though the latter's version is (much like Mugenfan's other TheIranSonic-based characters) a spriteswapped punching bag. He has also been edited by Ivan Luiz, but this was never authorized by TIS2012 in the first place. TheIranSonic's Version (Old) Jellypus is a cheap character. He may look pretty good on TheIranSonic's website, but he was coded poorly, his sprites are bad and worst of all it has stolen coding from Cherry Korakura & Kung Fu Man. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Roller Spin - D, F, c 'Hypers' Super Tentacle Whip - F, D, B, a (uses 1000 power) Water Spit a,b,c (uses 3000 power) Super Roller Spin - D, F, B, c (uses 4000 power) TIS2012's Jellypus V2 Although this version looks better, it is still bad. It can spam attacks over and over again; mostly his beam attack and he also has an aerial combo that takes almost 1/3 of the opponent's life. Plus even though he has a Winmugen def, his version date in the .def crashes WinMugen,You know a character is bad enough.... but not M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Ivan Luiz's Jellypus Edit Claimed to be "the best Jellypus in M.U.G.E.N" by Ivan himself, this version is an edit of Jellypus V1. any collision hitboxes that are present are completely inconsistent between animations, even the ones where Jellypus is standing still. The "Super Tatica Giratoria" hyper cannot be activated due to Jellypus' maximum power being 3000, and the attack needing 4000. Some of the tentacle sprites (most notably the "Tatica Giratoria" and "Super Tatica Giratoria" attacks) are taken from Takobue. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Tatica Giratoria - D, F, c 'Hypers' Super Tentaculos Malucos - F, D, B, a (uses 1000 power) Cuspe d'agua (uses 3000 power) Super Tatica Giratoria - D, F, B, c (uses 4000 power) TIS2012's Jellypus V3 TIS2012 is planning on making a V3 version. It will be made with the help of DarkDonald1. This character will also use sprites made in Flash. This version will supposively be much better than Ivan Luiz's version all round. Mugenfan's Jellypiss Mugenfan's version is just another punching bag which once again is a spriteswap of Christian with a strange axis offset, a terribly-made palette, and the sprite taken and poorly edited from Jellypus' artwork (as seen in this page's infobox). He has stated that he will remake it. The rest of this character isn't decent at all, for it can't be considered an actual Punching Bag because it still moves. Videos Video:Mugen K&M vs jellypus Video:M.U.G.E.N Episode 251 Atomic betty (Me) and sonic vs Jellypus and gumball Video:New Jellypus(Me) VS. Fake Donald Duck(Ankara2) Video:Td02 mugen - Tufftony and Yagoshi beat up jellypus References Category:CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:AnimalsCategory:MalesCategory:1.0 Only Characters